The embodiments herein relate generally to shotguns and shell reloading devices.
Shotguns are popular firearms used by individuals in a variety of applications such as for hunting birds or other game, sporting activities such as skeet shooting, self-defense, law enforcement and military applications. Shotguns may be preferred over other types of firearms due to their fire power and short-range capabilities. However, shotguns are disadvantageous because they have a low ammunition capacity. In addition, shotguns that use tube magazines are inherently slower to reload between each shot compared to other firearms. This negatively affects the shooting efficiency of the shotgun and can be problematic, especially for users who are injured or unable to use one or both arms.
There exist several shell storage devices that may be attached to the shotgun. These devices allow a user to conveniently store extra shells for reloading the shotgun. However, these devices are limited because the shells are not located near the breech of the shotgun. As a result, the user has to retrieve a shell from the device and expend energy to align the shell in the proper position to dispose in the breech during the reloading process. This reloading process requires significant time and energy by the user and is impractical to users who are injured and/or unable to use one or both arms.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a shotgun reloading apparatus that enhances shooting efficiency and overcomes the limitations of the prior art.